"Cursed Land" (Private roleplay w/ Silver and Vito)
(This RP is on hold due to understandable inactivity of partner.) The Prologue Strange things have been happening within the peaceful town of Tyal. Most think the city is haunted, or jinxed. But any wizard with a basic understanding of magic could recognize the curse over the land. The mayor of Tyal recently announced that a large sum of money would be awarded to the man that could break the spell. However, any man that has entered the city, has failed to return. Of course. This doesn't stop you from trying.. ''..Will you be the one to save the Cursed Land? Only time will tell... '' Characters (Silverknight01) -Iquis Sylven (Vitom)- Hugh the wolf (Chapter 1) -Bravery or Stupidity..? Your character was currently finishing a nice meal in a warm inn called '''The Sooty Shoe.' ''Despite it's odd name, the inn was rather clean, and lacking in dirty footwear. The Inn sat in a modest village, that happened to be a neighboring settlement to the City of Tyal. Which was a good 80 miles out from the lodge your character currently resided in. Stapled onto the wall was several flyers.. one of them mentioned something about a reward.. Hugh walked to the wall and looked at the flyer. "Interesting," Hugh said. "Interesting my sorry rear!" A harsh voice called from behind. "Hey this actually looks like it would be with it." Hugh replied. "Y'know. My brother went there, and I haven't seen him since. That was 8 months ago, boy." The random stranger warned from behind. Before returning to his mug of Ale. "Probably being held hostage or something stupid." Hugh said. "Hey, watch your tongue, lad." The man burped. Getting up and patting Hugh on the back. "I'd kill you, but it looks like you'll do that for me." "Looks like I'm still technically broken." Hugh said grinning. (Broken is a term I use for insane or lost grip with reality) "You can say that again." The burly man grumbled. Turning to leave Hugh to his own devices. Hugh walked out of the inn heading off to Tyal. The wolf had managed to trek 42 miles out into the south before dusk. The final colors of the sunset faintly lit up the night sky with soft shades of pink and purple. As night fell, a light off in the distance became more apparent. It appeared the be the warm flickering of a fire. Hugh looked at the fire from a distance. Images of A certain allies death filled his head. "I can't believe its been a month since that fire took Lucifer's life." The wolf muttered to himself. A shape in the distance stood up abruptly. The dark figure blocking some of the firelight glow. "Who goes there?" A tense, male voice called. "Uh." Hugh said confused. In a few moments, a bright light was flashed at Hugh. Somewhat blinding him with it's white glow. There was sounds of crunching grass, and as the wolf's eyes adjusted. He found himself face to face with a seriously pale arctic wolf. Clutching a staff that was producing light so they could see each other in the dark. "Eh? Vhat are you?" The ghostly wolf asked Hugh. His English botched by a strange accent. That was borderline German. "A wolf obviously, or homonculus. (Artificial human being, or mobian in this case created by alchemy)" The wolf replied/ "No, I mean. Why you here?" The strange wolf asked. Holding his staff up so the light was out of Hugh's eyes. "I'm heading to Tyal." Hugh said. "Oh. So am I." The wolf said in surprise. Holding out his hand for Hugh to shake it. "I am Iquis. Maybe we can get to city in group?" He offered. "Sure." Hugh said shaking Iquis's hand. "Nice to meet you. Er..?" He trailed off, not knowing the black wolf's name. "Hugh." The black wolf replied. "..Like a color shade? Huh. Most interesting name." Iquis wondered out loud. "Well, Hugh. Night is set, and there be much more land to travel. Come, I have camp to rest the night before we trek again." He said, heading back to the fire. Motioning Hugh to follow. Hugh follows Iquis. "Heh why do you want to head to Tyal anyway?" Hugh asked "Eeh. It was bet. My friends do not think I can break spell." He admitted sheepishly. "I did this because I was bored. There was nothing else to do." Hugh said laughing. Iquis looked surprised. "Really? You break spells for fun?" He asked, intrigued. "No I was just bored and this curse thing sounded interesting." Hugh said grinning. "Oh, I see." The pale wolf dragged a sliced log up, and dumped into the fire. Sending a spray of sparks into the sky. "That certainly is no ace, The boy over there. He lacks any grace, and looks mauled by a bear." A tiny obnoxious voice sang. "Sssssh, Amparo. That not very nice." Iquis scolded the staff he clutched in his hands. He seemed crazy. "Are you crazy or something?" The wolf asked. "The only crazy person here is yo-" The voice was cut off, as Iquis covered the top of his staff with a cloth. "Ahaha. No. That is Amparo. She can be.. What would you call it? 'Edgy'?" The wolf sighed. HIs staff muffling a string of inappropriate words through the cloth. "Well that's cool." Hugh said. "Er.. Yes. Sort of. She was a gift from a Archmage..." He trailed off. As he struggled to keep the writhing staff under control. Suddenly, the staff melted like putty in the wolf's hands. Then shifted, and solidified into a golden sword.. Which was so heavy, it caused Iquis to heave from the weight, and drop the weapon onto the ground. Free of the cloth, Amparo seemed to be pretty upset. "Lookie here boy. Ain't NO one put the zipper on my lipper. Capiche?" She growled. Her black woman sass showing through in her voice. Hugh started laughing. Iquis simply sighed, rolling his shoulders around in attempt to pop them back into place. "Amparo, zat was uncalled for." He frowned. "Mmmhm. What was uncalled for was try'n to tie me up, boy. New folks or not, I ain't gonna be silent." The sword huffed. Imaginary snapping her fingers. "Heh guess that sword is pretty annoyed." Hugh said, "SHE. Boi. Lemme ask you somethin', why are all you wolf kind always so noodle flimsy? I Could eat you for BREAKFAST." Amparo spat, glaring at Hugh. "If you ignore her, she 'vill tire out eventually." Iquis said to Hugh, As he took a kettle off the fire to make some tea. "Hm, then not responding to her will make her shut up? That is awesome." Hugh said. 'HA! You wish there was a mute button on aaaall this. " The sword commented. Iquis was chuckling as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Not exactly. But she would get annoyed from lack of attention." Hugh just ignored Amparo. "You can't ignore me forever. I got my eye on you! I'll be watching. So sleep well tonight! I'll most likely kill you in the morning. " With that, Amparo floated to the fire, and morphed back into her staff form. Hugh still was brushing Amparo off. "..Want some tea?" Iquis offered. Holding up a little porcelain cup with steaming water within it. "No thanks." Hugh replied. He shrugged, and took the cup for himself to put some leaves into the water. "Hm. So, Hugh. How do you plan to break the curse?" Iquis inquired as he stirred his cup of green tea. "My plan will come all together when I find out what the curse is and what caused it." Hugh said. The pale wolf nodded. "This is a good plan." He said, taking a big swig of his tea. "Well. We had better rest for tomorrow, be will arrive in Tyal. Do you mind sleeping under stars? I did not bring a tent." "No I don't mind." Hugh said. Iquis pulled out a few blankets, and tossed them to Hugh. "Use these to make pallet." He said, clearly butchering his sentences. Hugh was already out cold. "Hmf. I don't like this boy. You always pick the worst companions, you dumb noodle." Amparo griped. Iquis chuckled slightly as he settled down into his pallet he had created. "Don't judge book by it's cover. A lesson I learned from you.." He yawned. "Goodnight, friend." Amparo didn't respond. As Iquis drifted off to sleep, the staff stood upright. And watched over the two while they slept. Before he knew it, it was dawn. The sun peeked over the horizon. It's rays touching Hugh's face. Looks like it was time to get up. Hugh woke up. The wolf checked his pockets in case anyone decided to pickpocket him. Nothing was gone, but tiny holes had been poked through his pants by something sharp. Iquis was already up, eating breakfast with Amparo lying next to the pale wolf. "Ah. Good morning, friend." "Morning." Hugh said. "I have some jerky here if you wish for breakfast. Once you are finished we will get going." He said, tossing Hugh a little bag of jerky and cheese. "Thanks." Hugh said grinning. Iquis nodded. Softly returning the smile. Amparo said nothing. Perhaps she was asleep. "We should get going." Hugh said. "Yes, good idea." Iquis said, picking Amparo up and picked up the sword. Attaching it to his belt before rising to clean up camp. Hugh started helping out. Pretty soon they had everything packed up into a few small rolls of fabric. Which Iquis stored into this tiny bag on his belt. Amparo was lightly snoring as he grabbed her by the hilt, and sheathed her on his belt. "So you know the directions." Hugh said. Iquis nodded. Taking out a map and compass. "Yes, it iz all right in here." "Then we go north for 20 miles then go east for 15 ." Hugh said looking at the map. The pale wolf nodded. "Sound like plan to me. Let us be off." He said, taking his compass in hand, and marching forward into the unknown. Flicking his tail at Hugh as a sign for him to follow. Hugh followed. They journeyed through the grassy pains until mid-day, when Iquis stopped for lunch. "Wrap?" He offered, as he pulled out some dried meat and cheese, along with some flat bread. Suddenly two bandits appeared. "Well what do we have here a midget and a weirdo." The tall one said. "Which one is the midget?" The short one asked. "The black wolf." The tall one replied. Hugh snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT, OR A MIDGET EVER AGAIN." Hugh shouted exploding in anger, while assaulting both bandits. Iquis stared blankly at the two bandits. He wasn't very concerned with their presence. Instead of attacking, he just sat down at ate a wrap. Silently watching as Hugh beat the living day lights out of the two. After Hugh was busy beating the bandits Hugh started eating his wrap. "HEY! Ya think you hooligans can be a bit mo' QUIET will all that riffraff?! I'm TRYN' to get my beauty sleep!" Amparo growled. The sword half unsheathed herself so she could see the fight. "Not my fault those stupid bandits called me a midget." Hugh said laughing. "You have a very low tolerance for stupid girly insults. Man up and get a spine." Amparo snapped. Sheathing herself again. "Well. Most unfortunate that you had to fight." Iquis commented. "Hey I can man up I just hate people thinking I am short, everyone taller than me in the world is just freakishly tall, and plus my stupid automail limbs just keep stunting my growth." Hugh said. Iquis smiled. "Lets be on our way.. We've only got a good 2 hours journey left, of we continue to move. Hugh got up and started heading toward Tyal. It was mid afternoon when they arrived. The city seemed peaceful enough. They stood on the outskirts of the city, obsurving the landscape and its contents. "Seems a bit too peaceful for a city of 'sis size." Iquis commented softly. "Agreed." Hugh replied. "Only one way to wake it up." Hugh jokingly pulled out an air horn. Iquis cringed just at the sight of the horn, covering his ears and ducking away for cover. "Nono! No horn please. Too loud!" "Fine no air horn." Hugh said putting it away and putting a baseball bat in its place. The wolf breathed a sigh of relief. "'Tank you." Iquis said. "Perhaps we just.. Enter city?" He suggested. Pointing to the road that connected to the quiet town. Hugh walked into the town. A huge purple dome over the city appeared, As soon as he crossed over the city limits. It felt like stepping through a wall made of soapy bubbles. "Whats the dome for?" Hugh asked. Iquis's eyes widened. "Oh.. Oh no.. That looks like a barrier. But.. If it 'vas.. Why did it let you in?" He wondered. Inching close to the dome, but never touching it. "Hugh, do you feel any different?" "I have no clue, and I don't feel different." Hugh said. Tenativly, Iquis poked an arm in through the barrier. Flinching as he went. "Oooooh by the stars above I pray 'sis is not deadly.." He muttered as he jumped clean through the bubble. "Most likely." Hugh said. "Hmf. I'm with the walking shadow, Ya noodle. " Amparo announced. "I bet my emeralds you be draggin' me into another dumb enchantment." She groaned, if she had eyes, she would have rolled them. "Permission to shoot that stupid sword of yours with an AK-47?" Hugh asked pulling out a machine gun. "Ah! No, please. She can be a little brash but Amparo is good at heart." Iquis said, covering Amparo. "I can speak for myself, Boy!" She growled, but didn't fight back. "Well I don't believe you." Hugh said. The pale wolf stepped between the two. "Zat is enough. Ve need to focus on the task at hand." Iquis announced calmly. Breaking up the argument. "Fine, lets just go find the mayor." Hugh said. "Fine." Amparo echoed Hugh, turning into a staff, and flying to Iquis's hand. "Les' Go 'Sen." Iquis said, briskly moving down the streets. Lookkng for the city hall. Tyal was dead silent. "Lets just look for the mayor.." Hugh said once again pulling out an air horn. "Ooook. 'Less look around, yes?" Iquis sighed. Cautiously moving forward, and through the empty city. "My guess the reason most people never leave this town alive is because they died here in some gruesome way." Hugh guessed. "So its highly likely the mayor of this town blasted his brains out." "Oh...Lovley.." Iquis winced at just the thought of the gruesome scene. "Um.. I'm not sure where to go.." He muttered, looking around hesitantly. "Pfft. Go straight, boy." Amparo yawned. Hugh walked straight for a few minutes until he reached a crossroad. There was a rustling noise that echoed down someways from an alleyway. "?" "Vhat vas sat?" Iquis jumped. "Probably a drunk idiot." Hugh said. The wolf nodded. Suddenly a horrid looking monster came launching out of the alley way. Causing Iquis to yelp in suprise, and draw his sword. "Bout time I get to shoot something." Hugh said pulling out a uzi. The creature vaguely resembled a mobian form. But it was twisted and riddled with blackend shadow magic. The being screamed as it lunged Hugh. But was suddenly cast aside by a heavy gust of wind. "Oh no you don't." Iquis growled. Hugh quickly attempts to go in for the kill. "This is going to be fun." Hugh said as he pulled out a knife. The creature screams, but this time. It sounds like that of a child. After rolling up off the ground, It charged right at Hugh. A sadistic grin was on the face of Hugh as he dogged the creature and sliced off its head. "It was fun knowin ya for the few minutes we knew each other but now you will be DELETED" (Delete is a term Hugh uses for kill, and destroy.) The wolf said with green blood splashing onto his face. As the head rolled on the floor, it's shadowy complexion faded. Revealing the face of a young girl, with blood shot eyes. Iquis gasped, and almost reched at the sight. "...It.. No.." He murmured, ears drooping. Part of Hugh was horrified at what he done but on the other Hugh was entertained (clearly Hugh is in fact a possible serial killer) The sadistic grin stayed on Hugh's face as he trembled in shock. "Welp thats death i caused number 300, The other 299 were terrorists I killed by deflecting their own bullets. But still this is probably the first F*ck I ever gave." Hugh said. "That. You.. Good gracious I am surrounded by psychos." Amparo exclaimed. "It's a GIRL, a young child at that, that you killed! How many more like her are lurking around this cursed city?!" "Well I didn't know it was a child thus it justifies my reason (Hugh knows it doesn't he is just using it as a excuse)" The wolf said. The weapon snorted. "Pays to have morals, huh, Noodle?" Amparo asked Iquis... Who didn't respond. His hands were shaking slightly. "Noodle..?" "Clearly Amparo is calling you weak AF." Hugh said. "On the contrary. I was calling YOU that, bucko." She huffed. Iquis suddenly moved to gently pick up the girl's head, and bring it to her body. In a few moments, he had her lying with her arms crossed over her chest. Without a word, he froze the child into a beautiful casket of ice. She seemed peaceful, sleeping. "Vhat's done.. Is done." The wolf whispered. "C'mon on I've done way f*cking worse." Hugh said as his criminal record shows up, which includes public assault, arson, and vandalism. Amparo shot Hugh a really dirty look. As if to say.. 'Shut up before I slice a hand of yours off.' The staff morphed in a bow, and slung herself over Iquis's shoulder. "Iquis. We need to go." She said gently. The wolf nodded numbly, and got up, starting towards the alley the shadow creature came from. "Fine let's just continue trying to find the mayor." Hugh said. "No. Ve need to see vhere sis came from. Everything has a source." Iquis answered in a rather icy tone. Continuing down to the alley. "Clearly it might also lead to the idiot who also caused this stupid curse." Hugh said. "Exactally." Iquis said"Is ser a problem?" The wolf turned to lock eyes with Hugh. Amparo had fallen strangly silent. "No, there is not a problem, Unless you count that there is no way to tell where it originated." Hugh pointed out. "Actually. Sere is." Iquis said, pointing to the ice coffin. "She had traces of magic on her. She was cursed. We can trace it back to it's orgins." "Well then I think if we find the origin we find the bastard who did this." Hugh said. Iquis was annoyed with Hugh's language, but he tried to avoid it getting the best of him. "Right. Come sis way.." He gestured down the alley. Hugh walked to Iquis. They would find that the alley was caked with disgusting black goop. It was on the floor, the brick walls, a bit on the trash cans. It's like one big creature decided to sneeze an ocean. "Ugh.." Iquis frowned. "This is just hopeless" Hugh said facepalming. "Not so." Iquis said, poking some of the slimy substance. "This looks similar to what that girl was wrapped in. Shadow magic, perhaps?" "Possibly, but there is a 80% chance." Hugh replied. "Amparo. Vhat do you sink of dis?" Iquis asked, offering his finger to his sword hilt. There was once again. No response. "Amparo...?" He pulled the sword out of the scabbard to find that is was not glowing. It looked as if she was more than asleep.. "Maybe, Amparo's dead." Hugh said. It might have seemed impossible.. But Iquis turned a new shade of white at the thought of that. "N-noo.." He said, running a finger along Amparo's broadside. "Hey, I didn't even point out the odds of that actually being true." Hugh said. There was a odd seal that appeared over Amparo's hilt. Iquis sighed a breath of relief at the sight of it. "She's not dead. Only shut down. Someone sealed her magic." "Damn I have to thank the person who did that." Hugh said. "...Yeah. I suppose.." Iquis frowned. "I can flip the seal. Dere's no loophole. Ve must find the source." He moved to climb the building. Creating a wind vortex to launch him up to the rooftops. Hugh thought up w way to get up and his adamantium claws came out and climbed up one of the buildings (while damaging it in the process) (Sorry my school year started so it was hard for me to go online) (It's Ok. I start school today myself) Iquis was waiting for him up top. The sky over the city was swirling blues and purple hues. It was quite unnatural. "Vhat happened to sis place..." The pale wolf breathed. "Probably a consequence of the curse." Hugh said. There was several echoing howls in the far distance. It was a terrible and gutteral sound. "Sis is most likly true." The wolf nodded. "We need to find the source." "Obviously," Hugh said. Iquis closed his eyes and a blue energy streched out from his body. Suddenly darting away, as if it was a dog sent after a ball. "I have sent a seeker. It should make dings easier.. Ve need to see if any of the city folk are still alive." "I can't wait to get my hands on the jerk and DELETE him." Hugh said. The pale wolf started to trek across the rooftops. "Vhat is.. 'Delete?' Is sat like your catchphrase or something?" Iquis inquired. "Delete kind of means to me kill or kick someones ass. Kind of started saying it when I gone insane, after I rehabilitated it stuck." Hugh replied. "Guess you can consider it a fragment of my BROKEN side." "Oh... Kay' sen." Iquis didn't press further. Though it sounded like he had other questions. The two advanced forward and around the city. Occasionally there was the whistling of the wind, but aside from that everything was quiet. "So is this town abandoned or is everyone dead?" Hugh asked. "I suspect sat se people semselves have been cursed. Not se town. Dough it does look pretty gloomy." Iquis spectated. "Well that explains that creature." Hugh said. The wolf nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Yes it does. But if sat is the case. Ve vill be seeing more of dos creatures around." He frowned, continuing along the rooftops. "But there is still a chance that the people who entered this town are still alive, but I highly doubt that." Hugh sais. "Perhaps so.." Iquis grunted, stopping suddenly. His ears were twitching and swiveling about.. He could hear something. "You hear something?" Hugh asked. "Yes.." Iquis quietly gestured for Hugh to follow. Taking off soundlessly across the rooftops at surprising speeds. Hugh made a quick run to keep up with Iquis. They ended up running into the downtown side of the city. Pretty soon Hugh could hear the noise too.. Someone was crying. Hugh gave a irritated expression. "Vhat is vrong?" Iquis called back. "There is some irritating noise coming from somewhere nearby." Hugh said. "Vell.. Yeah. Sat iz se sounds of crying. Have a little compassion." Iquis sighed, jumping off the building rooftop to the city below. Hugh did the same. Down below, hidden away in some broken shop, sat the source of the weeping. The form of someone small and frail froze at the sudden resounding 'thuds' of Iquis and Hugh landing. "....Hello..?" Iquis said softly, carefully steping inside the shop to better see the figure, who was shrinking back into a corner of the room. Cutting themselves on broken glass that lay glistening on the dirty floor. "So is this person suicidal or something?" Hugh asked. (There IS someone there ^^; Read the previous response) Category:Private/Closed Roleplays